


Warm Mornings

by fluffled



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 11:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18872734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffled/pseuds/fluffled
Summary: Usually Isa wakes up first.





	Warm Mornings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skeletonqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeletonqueen/gifts).



> this was . . . a special gift . . . a tiny drabble . . .

Isa sometimes wonders how he got so lucky.

He stretches. Sunlight softly filters through the blinds. A beam of it crosses onto the bed he's curled up on, and further onto Lea's sleeping face. Lea drowsily scrunches his nose, squeezes his eyes tighter, rolls onto his other side to escape the sudden brightness. His slow, peaceful breathing continues as he drifts back off, the sunlight now resting in his fiery hair and on his freckled shoulder. Isa considers moving his arm - this position has gotten slightly uncomfortable, as the weight of Lea's body shifted against him.

\- but that might wake him. it's the weekend, Isa decides. He'll wake up when he's ready. Until then... let him sleep. this is a moment of tranquility he doesn't want to break. It's something new and at the same time . . . something deeply nostalgic. Everything is different now, but the sights, the scents, the sounds... Everything around him combines together and for the first time in years it feels like he's home.

He thinks about making breakfast, since Lea's so sleepy (and he'd admit, seeing the faintest traces of burn scars on Lea's sleeping body, he feels letting him do the cooking is never the best idea). He thinks about their plans for later today, the places they might go with the others, what kind of havoc they and lea might get up to. And briefly he thinks about the last few years. They felt so cold now, so distant. A hazy memory, maybe a dream that he's long since woken up from. (One would think reality would feel more dreamlike to him... something that never could have happened, but, Isa feels the sunlight warm the room and hears Lea's soft breaths and knows that this couldn't possibly be a dream)

Mostly, he thinks about Lea. His free hand finds its way towards Lea's head, touching and toying with his messy spikes of hair. Lea murmurs something at the touch and Isa halts, afraid the moment might be over. but Lea relaxes in his arms and the tranquil morning continues. Maybe he'll close his eyes too, and let himself drift off, get some more sleep before they both wake up and head off... but, he thinks to himself, he can't enjoy this morning if he's not awake to experience it himself.


End file.
